Protective Kara
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Misunderstandings abound when Alex returns from out of town early. Maybe next time they should tell Kara.


Hey all! This one is inspired by one of my favorite Friends episodes. Hope you like it!

Maggie lay in their bed, attempting to control her loneliness as she counts the days until Alex will return. Just four more and they will be reunited, when Alex's work took her abroad it never seized to upset her. She'd grown used to the occasional lonely night, but this was by far the longest they had been apart in their years together.

Five days so far with four to go, Maggie was beginning to feel the strain. Throughout the day she could distract herself with work and the text messages they are able to exchange, but at night alone in their apartment, she lets herself miss the woman. Let's herself wear Alex's shirt rolled at the sleeves. Let's herself submerge her mind in some quality NCIS reruns.

A call pulls her from the scene on screen, much like a Gibbs head slap would to Tony. Running her hand over the soft comforter to find the device, a smile lights up her face as Alex's contact photo stared back at her.

Muting the television in tandem of her pressing answer, Maggie smiles at the teasing "Sawyer" that greets her ears.

"Danvers. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Maggie replies, shifting further into the bed, pulling the shirt closer to smell her scent.

"Five days is far too long." A sigh comes down the line

"I know, and four more might just kill me." Maggie laughs, half-truth in her words

"Well we can't have that."

Maggie takes a moment to actually hear what that angelic voice was saying, understanding has her heart in her throat –hope moving it.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you open the door and see."

Maggie's rush to the door is surely on an Olympic level.

"Babe!" Maggie announces, pulling Alex into a bone crushing hug once the door is pulled out of the way.

"Is this how you greet all your wives?"

"Just the cute ones."

It's a good minute before they pull apart, Maggie grabbing Alex's bag as she pulls her further into their apartment.

"Why didn't you come straight in? You remember you live here too, right?"

"We both know I don't go 'straight' anywhere. Also, I'm not about to test your strength and make you think I was a burglar or something. I'm way too tired to wound you're pride like that, babe."

"Wound my pride, psh." Maggie replies, pulling Alex into a deep kiss

The kiss is far too short for both of them, but the need for air pulls them apart.

"Shoot, Kara said to call her right when you got home. She's been saving Homeland." Pulling further apart, a whine erupts from Alex's throat as she wraps her arms tighter around the woman.

"Or, we could not tell her."

"You want me to lie to Supergirl? I thought you wanted me to live." Maggie replies, leaning back in for another kiss

"She still thinks I won't be home until Tuesday. We won't lie just…" Alex trails off leaning back with a bright-eyed smile. "It's about time we had a weekend to ourselves."

"Hmm," The sigh rises from her throat as Alex explores it, "I like that idea. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You get to explain it to Kara if and when she finds out." The indescribable pull between them draws Alex closer in the embrace, the words flowing in one ear and out the other.

"Will do." Alex's whisper and mock salute are quickly forgotten as the kiss deepens and they move from the entry of the apartment, Alex's jacket and shirt quickly finding their way to decorate the couch and chair.

A knock reverberates through the apartment interrupting Alex's pillow-muffled moan.

"Just-just leave it, they'll go away." Alex orders, gasps breaking through her words

"Maggie?" The voice is like a cold bucket of water for the women in the bed. Instantly, the duo jump to their feet, rushing for clothing and a plan.

"Just stay here." Maggie decides, pulling her sweats on and running a hand through her hair

Alex just nods in agreement, the blush on her cheeks compelling Maggie into another drawn out kiss. The urgency of before is almost forgotten as they become caught up in each other's lips.

"Maggie? Is everything okay?"

Once again, Kara's shout breaks the moment. With a promise-filled glance, Maggie retreats from the room, rushing to the door.

Noticing the discarded clothes, hand frozen on the doorknob. She opens the door carefully to obscure Kara's view.

"Hey, Kara! What's up?" Maggie's schooled voice and calm air were unable to dispel the suspicion the blush on her cheeks created in the other woman.

"Hey," The greeting comes with squinted eyes, "What took you so long?"

"Ah, you know, just washing some dishes. Nothing too fun." She swears she can hear a short chuckle from behind her…Unfortunately, Kara seems to have heard the same if her attempt at gazing around Maggie was anything to go by.

"Hm, okay. I brought food! I figured we could keep each other company."

"Oh shoot, I wish I could." Maggie begins, shifting in tandem with Kara's still searching eyes, "I've really got a lot of cleaning to do. You know how Alex likes the place spotless."

Kara's eyes widen slightly whether it be in shock or understanding, Maggie doesn't have time to comprehend. In an instant she is pulled into a slightly too tight embrace, the warmth of a hug missing from the movement. Suddenly, her arms pull in in a slightly painful squeeze, pulling away Kara's eyes barely conceal a frigid tint.

"I understand." Kara spits out, "I'll see you later." In an instant she breezes out of sight, bags left on the floor in her rush.

"Uh." Grabbing the food, Maggie moves to the kitchen after closing the door with a click. Alex stumbles out, hair unkempt and eyes full of mirth.

"Nothing fun, huh?"

"Definitely not." Maggie's wink punctuates her sentence. "Kara left some food, you should eat up. You'll need the energy

"Oh, will I?"

The gaze they held was full of humor and warmth, intimacy and lust, connection and love.

Alex's phone vibrates as she accepts a fork from Maggie's outreached hand.

Alex's eyebrows shoot up comically as she flashes Maggie the Caller ID.

Kara.

Moving quickly next to Alex's seated position at the island, she leans beside her as Alex connects the call.

"Hey, sis. What's up?"

"IthinkMaggie'scheatingonyou."

"What?" Alex asks, glancing at Maggie checking if she had understood. A shrug is her silent reply.

A sigh can be heard down the line. "I think Maggie's cheating on you. I came by to have a movie night since we've been missing you. I thought we'd been missing you, but apparently, she has some girl there." The coldness in Kara's voice is enough to give the women a start, "I'm so sorry, Alex."

"It's uh- it's okay." Alex replies, holding back her laughter and hitting Maggie on the arm as she descends into giggles quickly pacing away from Alex to hide her laughter from the caller.

"I heard her!" Kara whispers

"Oh my god, Kara, are you waiting outside?"

"Of course." The answer comes in another whisper, "I can hear some talking. But, Alex, there were clothes –like torn off clothes. And she was acting all weird."

Alex breathes out a sigh, mind working to come up with a plan. "It's okay, Kara."

"It's not! I thought she loved you and she goes and does this! Should I look? I don't want to look! Alex! What do I do?" The panicked whisper grows loud enough to hear from the hall

"No, no! Don't put yourself through that. I'll catch the next flight out."

"Should I come get you? I don't want to leave in case she comes out, but-"

"No!" Alex's voice comes out far too loud

"I heard her again!"

"I'll- I'll ask J'onn for the jet. It should only take thirty minutes to get back in the city. Give me forty and I'll be there."

"Okay." Kara's voice takes on a bit of sadness as she settles back into a whisper, "I'm so sorry, Alex, I know you love her."

"It'll be okay. I have to go." Alex replies trying to sound hurried

A click of the phone descends the room into silence. Alex and Maggie's silent communication is interrupted by Maggie's whispered voice.

"So you love me? That's what I got."

Another light slap on the arm has Maggie holding back her laughter.

After quickly hiding her bags and discarded shirts, Alex is left to climb the fire escape with a parting kiss from Maggie.

"Kara! What is it, what's going on? Did she come out?" Alex asks, deliberating lacing panic in her voice

"No, I haven't heard anything. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alex nods as she clicks her key into the lock. The sooner this is done, the sooner she can get back to "washing dishes."

"It is I, the wife!" Alex announces, humor hidden in her eyes

"Alex! It's so great to see you!" Maggie gushes running to her only to held at arm's length, "What's going on?"

"I know someone is here, come on out!"

"What? No one's here." Maggie replies, quickening her voice as if caught in a lie

"It is also I, the sister-in-law!" Kara announces, rushing past Maggie missing the humor filled glance between the spouses

They watch as Kara rushes from the bathroom to the kitchen, closet to closet, finally ending her search in the bedroom. Crashes come from the room, Alex's questioning gaze settles on Maggie.

"I made the pillows look like a person."

Catching the laugh in her throat, Alex high-fives Maggie before Kara stormed back in the room.

"No one's here, did they go out the fire escape?"

"No, no one's been here."

"I heard you! And the clothes!"

"What clothes?" Maggie asks shifting her gaze around the room

Kara spins, confusion coloring her eyes as she finds no clothing.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I just- I don't know-" Kara's confused and sadness filled rambling pulls at the heartstrings of the other women, one glance and they knew the jig was up.

"It was me." Alex sighs

"Alex came home early, we were –uh- we were planning on having a weekend alone."

The guilt in the women's eyes, dispels part of Kara's hurt.

"I know you guys need time alone. Just, tell me next time?" She answers, walking to the door shoulders sagged

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? We're sorry for doing all this."

"It's okay. And no, no, definitely not." Kara says, backing toward the door bumping into it with hands waving franticly in a beg for mercy, "If what I heard earlier was anything to go by, I definitely don't want to be anywhere nearby."

"You heard that?!" Alex's embarrassed shout follows Kara's hurried retreat


End file.
